La pire génération
by Crazy-Feather
Summary: C'est l'histoire de Calico, jeune pirate faisant partit des supernovas, dont le peuple à été massacrer par le gouvernement mondiale car il aurait un rapport avec l'arme antique Uranus...Je sais résumé nul mais venez lire quand même si vous avez du temps a perdre XD Rating T pour le langage et certaines scènes violentes. Pairing a venir.
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello, voici ma première fiction, j'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages son au GRAND Eichiro Oda, sauf Calico et son équipage, ainsi que son bateau, et ce que vous ne connaissez pas, évidemment !

Bon je vous laisse lire, et je prépare le para-lancerdetomatespourries !

_Quelque part sur Grandline_

Une jeune femme blonde se promenais depuis un moment dans les rues de Paren, sur l'archipel de Naxos, flânant tranquillement de vitrine en vitrine, lorsqu'une explosion retentie. _Oh non_…pensa-elle, _pas encore_. Elle se précipita en direction de l'explosion, et déboucha sur la place de la ville. A la vue d'un homme aux cheveux blanc accompagné d'une rousse, tous deux en train de s'engueuler, ignorant les pirates qui gisaient à leurs pieds, une veine battit sur sa tempe.

« - Taisez-vous, bande d'abrutis ! s'écria-t-elle. Je vous avais dit de faire profil bas, espèces de concombres décérébrés ! Vous avez encore déclenché une bagarre, à cause de vous, on va devoir partir plus tôt pour ne pas avoir la marine aux trousses ! C'est quoi que vous comprenez pas dans « pas faire de vague » et « QG de la marine sur l'île d'à côté » ?

Les deux abrutis mentionnés plus haut se tournèrent vers la source des ondes meurtrières qui commençaient à leur chatouiller l'épiderme, et se figèrent en reconnaissant la propriétaire des yeux dorés qui les toisaient avec mauvaise humeur.

-Ca-capitaine ! Tu as déjà fini de visiter la ville ? C'est une très belle île, tu ne trouves pas ? Il fait beau aujourd'hui ! fit le jeune homme, dans une tentative discrète (hum) de détourner la conversation.

-Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, Kensei, je suis peut-être blonde, mais je ne suis pas idiote, répliqua leur effectivement très blonde capitaine. Vous êtes consignés sur le bateau jusqu'à nouvel ordre et pas de discussion ! »

Suite à cet échange de bonnes paroles, notre trio se dirigea vers le port, deux d'entre eux trainant des pieds et la troisième leur frappant l'arrière du crâne à intervalle régulier. Cependant, ils n'avaient pas remarqué qu'un groupe d'hommes les suivaient du regard depuis un coin sombre de la place. L'un deux murmura, _alors c'est elle…Jack D. Calico_, en regardant un avis de recherche.

Mais revenons à nos moutons, voulez-vous. En effet, nos trois comparses étaient finalement arrivés jusqu'à leur navire, un magnifique bateau à la coque noire et aux voiles rouges écarlates, une tête de tigre souriant sinistrement à la poupe, comme pour narguer les passants. Si vous n'aviez pas déjà comprit à quel type d'équipage vous aviez affaire malgré les indices donnés plus tôt, le Jolly Roger noir exhibant un smiley avec des yeux en croix et un X bordeaux sur le côté droite ne permettait pas d'avoir un doute. C'était un équipage de marine, œuvrant pour le bien de l'humanité, arrêtant les méchants pirates et protégeant la populace….Nan je déconne, c'est bien évidemment un équipage de pirates (si vous y aviez vraiment cru, allez-vous pendre, vous avez rien à faire ici). L'équipage des Deamons Pirates, plus précisément. Sur le bateau mentionné plus tôt, une discussion des plus animée avait lieu. Un mélange de coup de poing, de claques sur la nuque et de noms d'oiseaux colorés, que je ne citerai pas pour ne pas heurter votre sensibilité.

**POV Calico :**

_Pffiou…. Ils ont encore recommencé, c'est andouilles ! Il faut que je leur dise en quelle langue pour qu'ils comprennent quand je leur dit « pas de bagarre » ? _Après avoir fini d'engueuler Kensei et Hana, j'ordonnai à Suna de lever l'ancre, et de mettre le cap sur Shabaody, la prochaine île indiquée par le log pose. _La dernière avant le shin sekai…_ Je jetai un œil distrait sur mon équipage. Kensei se disputait (encore) avec Hana. Son maillot de sport bleu imprimé 69 était froisser là où Hana l'avait empoigné. Kensei est le tout premier à avoir rejoint mon équipage. C'est mon second, il m'accompagne depuis le début…

_**Flashback**_

_North blue, île de Ame._

J'étais en train de courir pour échapper à la pluie, et je me suis réfugiée dans un bar. Et je l'ai trouvé là. Il était en fauteuil roulant, ses cheveux blancs et cours en désordre, et ses yeux noirs fixant sans le voir son verre de sake. La raison à son apparent désespoir n'était pas difficile à trouver : il lui manquait les deux jambes au niveau des genoux, ainsi qu'un bras. Je me suis assise dans un coin d'où je pouvais l'observer, il m'intriguait. Il dégageait une aura puissante. Alors que l'averse avait presque cessé, une troupe de brigands entra dans le bar et se posta devant lui.

« -Alors le manchot, comment vont tes jambes, déclara celui qui semblai être le chef. Oups, c'est vrai, pardon, tu n'en a plus. Dans ce cas tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que je fasse ça ! Il prit le verre du jeune homme et le bus d'une traite. Après tout, tu n'as pas besoins de ce petit remontant, puisque que tu ne peux plus bouger. En fait, un mec comme toi, qui ne peux plus rien faire, c'est vraiment une bouche inutile de plus à nourrir ! »

Il entreprit de dégainer son sabre, mais Kensei fus plus rapide. D'un geste souple et rapide, il empoigna un petit tanto que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'à lors, et d'un ample mouvement circulaire, désarma le brigand et lui pointa la lame sous la gorge. Voyant leur chef menacé, les brigands pointèrent leurs fusils vers Kensei, et je décidai qu'il était temps de réagir. Je me levai et dégainai à mon tour mon sabre, un ninjato sans tsuba, à la poignée noir striée d'une unique rayure blanche au milieu, et me précipitai dans la mêlée. J'assommai un des brigands avec le manche de mon sabre et tranchait la gorge d'un autre d'un mouvement oblique. Puis pivotant sur moi-même, je donnai un puissant coup de pied sur la poitrine d'un troisième brigand, tandis que Kensei achevait le dernier. Une fois fait, il se tourna vers moi et s'écria :

« -Oï, teme ! Pourquoi tu m'as aidé ! Je t'ai rien demandé !

En effet, répliquai-je, tu ne m'as donc pas demandé non plus de ne pas me mêler de cette bagarre.

Arrêtes de te foutre de moi ! Et t'es qui d'abord ?

Je m'appelle Calico. Jack D. Calico. Mais tu peux m'appeler Cal.

Qu'est-ce tu m'veux ?

Je voudrai que tu rejoignes mon équipage de pirate.

Quoi ? Et pourquoi je ferai ça ? Et de toutes façon, comment je pourrai être un pirate, je n'ai pas de jambes et il me manque un bras, je te signale, sale môme !

Déjà, tu ne m'appelles pas « sale môme » sinon, je te laisse là sans te proposer mon marché !

Un marché ?

Oui. Je pense qu'il devrait t'intéresser. Voilà ce que je te propose : je te rend tes jambes et ton bras, et en échanges, tu fais partit de mon équipage. »

_**Fin du flashback**_

Voilà comment j'avais enrôlé Kensei dans mon équipage. Mon regard glissa sur le bras robotique de Kensei, puis sur ses jambes, que je savais dans le même état. J'avais tenu ma promesse. Au bout de deux mois d'efforts, j'avais réussi à lui fabriquer des prothèses mécaniques pour ses membres manquants. En fait, si on regardait bien, tout mon équipage ou presque, en était équipé. Je sortis de mes pensées quand Kensei et Han se mirent à crier plus fort. Je les regardai, exaspérée. Hana était mon deuxième membre de mon équipage. Aussi rousse que je suis blonde, dotée d'yeux verts émeraudes, elle avait aussi mauvais caractère que Kensei et moi. Les mecs de l'équipage ne se gênaient pas pour mater ses courbes généreuse laissées découvertes par le haut de maillot de bain qu'elle portait pour seul haut et son slim noir. Je l'avais rencontrée sur une île de Grandline, alors qu'elle était retenue prisonnière par la marine, pour vol dans une base marine. Je l'avais fait choisir entre prison et mon équipage, et elle n'avait pas hésité longtemps. Je soupirai et rentrait dans ma cabine. Je pris un livre et m'installai sur mon lit.

Je me réveillai en entendant un drôle de sifflement. Je restai un moment hagarde sur mon lit, réfléchissant au fait que j'avais dû m'endormir en lisant. Le bateau tanga violement, ce qui me fit sortir précipitamment de ma cabine et me ruai sur le pont. Nous étions attaqués par un navire de la marine. Un marin se rua sur moi épée à la main. J'esquivai habilement en faisant en salto, et me servi du mur de la cabine de navigation pour me propulser vers le marin. Je me retrouver au-dessus de lui, et d'une torsion de hanche, je lui attrapai la tête avec les pieds. Je me penchais comme pour faire une roulade, et lui tenant toujours la tête, je la lui fracassai contre le sol. Me servant de l'élan, je couru vers les autres marin assenant coup de sabre, de pied et de poings. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Kensei se servir de son fruit du démon pour transformer son bras métallique en lames, et Hana se transformer en dragon, crachant d'immenses gets de flammes. Je décidai d'utiliser à mon tour mon fruit du démon. Mes yeux devinrent rouges, mes dent s'allongèrent, et je fus dotée d'oreilles et de quatre queues de renard. Les marins se mirent soudain à se battre entre eux en poussant des cris d'effroi. Dario, qui se battait à côté, me cria « _laisses en quand même un peu pour nous_ ! ». Mais je reçu un coup dans les côtes, qui m'envoya bouler sur quelques mètres. Je me tournai pour voir mon agresseur et reconnu un vice-amiral.

« _Eh ben mes amis, on n'est pas sorti du sable !_ »

Voilà voilà*esquive les tomates* hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez, mais si c'est pour dire que c'est nul !

L'auteure ne recule pas devant une bagarre, mais pour le moment, elle va aller voir ce qu'il y a dans le petit coin sombre là-bas. J'effectue un repli stratégique contre les lancers de tomates !

Replis stratégique : technique héroïque visant à préserver avant tout la survie de l'utilisateur, et a s'est-il tout étant, à évaluer le niveau de courage de ce dernier. Synonyme : fuite.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey me revoilà ! Comment ça vous vous en foutez ? Ouiiinnn c'est pas gentil !

Bon si c'est ça, pas de chapitre…..

Je déconne, voila le chapitre 2, aussi nul que le premier, mais venez lire quand même.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages son au GRAND Eichiro Oda, sauf Calico et son équipage, ainsi que son bateau, et ce que vous ne connaissez pas, évidemment !

_Je me tournai pour voir mon agresseur et reconnu un vice-amiral. _

_« Eh ben mes amis, on n'est pas sorti du sable ! »_

« Voici donc la fameuse Jack D. Calico, dit La renarde, recherchée pour 210 000 000 berry ! Je suis le vice-amiral Onigiri ( NDA : voyez le manque d'inspiration de l'auteur XD ) ! Ton voyage s'arrête ici, sale pirate ! »

_Eh bah ça fait même pas 5 minutes que je le connais et il me gonfle déjà. Il a l'air con comme un pied de chaise, celui-là. _Pendant qu'il continuait à blablater sur le fait que j'étais une immonde pirate sans cœur, je bondis sur lui pour lui assener mon épée dans la face, mais il semblerait que je l'ai sous-estimé, car il réussit à parer et à répliquer d'un coup de poing d'une force phénoménale qui m'envoya voler sur plusieurs mètres ( oui, encore). Je me réceptionnais souplement sur un marine qui me barrait la route, récoltant au passage un « hey, c'était le mien ! » outré de la part de Hana. Je revins près de mon vice-amiral préféré, mais au lieu d'attaquer la première, je le laissais venir. Il brandit le poing pour me l'enfoncer dans la tête, à une vitesse incroyable. Je ne dus qu'aux capacités de mon fruit du démon pouvoir esquiver. Le combat dura ainsi de longues minutes, jusqu'à ce que je sente une grande douleur monter de mon flanc droit. Ce connard m'avait eu, son épée m'avait entaillée sur 10 bons centimètres. Je décidai qu'il était temps de mettre fin au combat.

**POV extérieur**

Soudain, le vice-amiral se figea, les yeux embrumés, perdus dans le vague, face à la jeune pirate qu'il combattait. Il resta ainsi quelques instants. Les autres pirates, qui en avaient fini avec leurs adversaires, regardait la scène, nullement surpris. Certains faisaient même des paris :

« -1000 berrys qu'il ne tient pas 5 minutes ! annonça Kensei.

-2000 qu'il tombe au bout de 2 minutes ! Renchérit Hana. »

Le vice-amiral s'effondra, (_Kensei, tu me dois 2000 berrys_, entendit-on). Calico poussa un soupir de soulagement et se remis à bouger. Ses queues et ses oreilles de renard disparurent et elle reprit une apparence normale.

« -Bien, déclara-t-elle, ils étaient plus fort que je le pensais. On ferait mieux de ne pas rester ici, sait-on jamais. »

Le bateau se remis en mouvement, quittant l'épave du bateau des marines.

_**Quelques jours plus tard sur Grand Line**_

**POV Calico**

Demain, on arrivera enfin sur Shabondy, la dernière île du « Paradis » de Grand Line. Après c'est le nouveau monde, là où règne les empereurs pirates ! _J'ai hâte d'y être._ Je me levai de mon lit et sortit prendre l'air sur le pont. Une bonne partie de mon équipage y était. Kensei et Hana, bien sûr, mais aussi Dario, mon sniper, Ned et Net, les jumeaux mécanos, Walter et Andy, les bretteurs. Enfin, dans mon équipage, tout le monde est bretteur, mais chacun a sa spécialité. Après les avoir salué, j'entrai dans le mât central dans lequel se situait un escalier en colimaçon qui permettait d'accéder aux étages inférieurs et à la vigie. J'entrais dans la cuisine et y trouvais Chocolat, la cuisinière, et Suna, médecin et navigatrice de l'équipage. Je discutais tranquillement avec Suna pendant une bonne demi-heure jusqu'à ce que Chocolat sonne l'heure du déjeuner. D'ici cinq minutes, on pourra voir débarquer toute une tartine de couillons qui ne penseront qu'à bouffer et à faire des blagues merdiques.

**10 minutes plus tard**

« - Qu'est-ce qui est petit et marron ?  
- Un marron !  
- Putain il est fort, ce con. »

Qu'est-ce que je vous disais….Affligeant, c'est moi qui vous le dis. Ned avait toujours eu un humour pourri. Walter, qui aimait bien se vanter à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il avait beaucoup voyagé malgré ses 21 ans, racontait ses péripéties a Alabasta, avec un Net pendu à ses lèvres.

« - Et ils avaient des éléphants ? demanda Net.  
- Des éléphants ?! Non non, mais ils avaient des chevaux tout gris, tout chelous avec la queue au milieu du visage !  
- Bah oui, des éléphants... »

Mon dit qui a pu me coller un équipage pareil… Je les aime bien, faut pas croire, mais il y a vraiment des fois où ils me font honte.

**Quelques heures plus tard**

J'avais réunis tout le monde sur le pont, nous étions enfin arrivés à Shabondy, et j'avais quelques consignes à donner.

« -Bon alors, Net et Ned, vous aller chercher de quoi réparer le bateau pour être en forme pour le nouveau monde. Chocolat, tu vas au ravitaillement, Suna, tu l'accompagne. Si tu as besoin de cartes ou de matériel de médecine tu peux en prendre, mais ne dépasse pas notre budget. Walter, tu surveilles le navire, ET NE PROTESTE PAS ! Hana et Kensei, votre punition est levée, vous viendrez avec moi. Les autres, vous avez quartier libre. Je veux tout le monde de retour à 19 heure maximum. On partira sans les retardataires. Et surtout, surtout….JE NE VEUX PAS DE BAGARRE, EST-CE BIEN CLAIR ? »

Une fois mes ordres calmement donnés (hum), nous partîmes explorer l'archipel des bulles.

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Pas de tomates s'il vous plait ! Laissez des reviews plutôt * tête de panda battu*


End file.
